New Order
by the forgotten eyes
Summary: OKay, this is my first matrix story, and my first story under the new name, so, please read, and if you like, cool, if you don't, okay, just review, please!


New Order-Entertain the end  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own the Matrix or any associated characters. I do, however, own the characters Hiiro Sagamura, Hiyoku(author input, in other words, me), Io, Tauren, Fox, and Yo-yo, and all others that do not officially belong to the Wachowski brothers.  
  
*LOUD SIRENS* SPOILER WARNING, SPOILER WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Authors note- When you see an asterisk(*) that means that whatever it is behind, will be explained at bottom of the chapter, kinda like a dictionary. This takes place in between the second and third movies. Chapter 1-Agents among us.  
  
My name is Hiiro Sagamura, I am eighteen, and I live in a world where nothing is as it seems. There is a digital matrix that exists all around us. My mind was freed by a man named Neo, he is the One. Only he can save Zion. Zion is the last remaining of the Human cities. I used to live in what I thought was Tokyo. Then I was shown the truth. Everything crumbled beneath me, and I awoke. This sis where my story really begins. My first mission inside the Matrix.  
  
The young woman with raven black hair (tipped blood red) that fell to her shoulders ran along the wall, kicked off, and swung her leg around, breaking the guards neck. She landed silently, and looked around the empty, dark mall. She stood up from her crouching position. She raised a cell phone to her ears, "Nikole, I'm in." she said.  
  
A mans voice sounded from the phone. "Good, find the Spencer's. He's there, I don't know why, but he's there."  
  
Hiiro placed the phone back into her pocket, and ran through the mall. Her body was small framed, but still lethal. She was wearing a black latex top that ended about an inch under her breast line, and leather pants that were like bell-bottoms at...well...the bottom. She was also wearing black latex armlets that went up to the top of her arms seeing as how her top was sleeveless. Her hair was tied back except for her wild bangs. She had a short-sword on the back of her waist, and a gun on the outside of each thigh. Her eyes, a piercingly impossible red, were gentle, yet, still held the look of a hostile nature.  
  
She was on the third floor of the three floor building, and there was a large, built-in, hole in the floor that went down to the other two floors if you could survive the jump. She ran, jumped so that her right foot was on the banister, and then dove, doing a flip in the air so that she landed on her feet. The force of her landing caused a nearby trash can to topple itself. She removed the phone again, "Where now?" she asked calmly.  
  
"Well, according to this, Spencer's is the first left turn after you reach the end of this corridor. Do you think you can handle this?" Nikole asked tauntingly.  
  
"Baka. Of course I can handle this you-" Hiiro was cut off by the sound a loud bang. "What was that?" she ordered.  
  
"Oh shit, this is not good, I'm reading agents!" Nikole exclaimed.  
  
"How many?!" Hiiro asked, hurriedly ducking behind a pillar.  
  
"Just two. Don't try to fight them. It's Johnson and Jackson. The two that took out that guy from the Bah'rin two weeks ago. Get the hell out of there, hurry!" Nikole ushered.  
  
Just then, Hiiro heard the sound of footsteps coming her way. She could tell it was the agents, the footsteps were synchronized too perfectly not to be. She removed her guns, rolled out from behind the pillar, and began firing. They, of course, began dodging. Hiiro focused, and jumped up to the third floor. As her foot hit the floor, she went back into focus, and jumped out of the mall, breaking the window above her. Landing on the roof, she removed the phone while running along the roof, "Nikole, I need an exit, now!" she screamed, jumping from the roof and landing in her convertible, thankful that she had left the top down this time.  
  
"There should be one near the old Diamond Theatre. You know where it is, when you get there, call me." Nikole ended the connection.  
  
'Great, my first mission as captain, and my target ends up dead before I could question him.' Hiiro thought to herself.  
  
She pulled into an empty parking lot, unbuckled her seatbelt, and then leapt high into the air. She spun herself around while in the air, and landed outside the theatre doors. She looked inside, and saw a payphone on the other end inside the entrance hall. "Now, how to get in without setting off any alarms?" she muttered to herself, unaware of the car that pulled up a few feet away from her.  
  
Silently, two agents stepped out, one removed his gun, while the other removed a katana from the car. Once they cocked and unsheathed their weapons, the noises had startled Hiiro, she finally turned and faced them.  
  
"Miss Sagamura. So glad we could meet you again." smirked Johnson, the one with the katana.  
  
"Well, I'm glad we could meet again, to. Too bad I can't stay. Looks like you'll have to play with the Merovingian yourselves." Hiiro chuckled, focusing, she jumped forward and up, flying over their car, and landing, jumping again from her crouched position, and landing behind her own car. She knelt down, and smiled then, she had a keen sense for the Merovingian. She snuck a peek, and saw the Twins floating down to meet the agents head- on.  
  
"Oh shit! The Twins!" she exclaimed. She whipped out her phone. "Operator, connect me with the Neb. I need to talk to Link." she ordered Nikole, who asked no questions, only connected her with Morpheos' ship.  
  
"This is Link, what's up?" the man on the other end of the line answered.  
  
"This is Hiiro Sagamura, captain of the Evanescence I need assistance. I need Neo, the Merovingian' s Twins are here, they just took out two Agents. Hurry, please!" She ushered, leaving her phone on so that Link could trace it.  
  
She put her phone back into its carrying case, and peeked from behind the car. The Twins were looking around, luckily, they weren't in ghost form or they would have seen her by now. Her phone beeped, telling her that Link knew her location exactly. She opened the flap, turned off her phone, and then closed the flap.  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that Neo would soon be there to help her. She now knew, along with everyone else, that there were six facets of the Matrix, and what they thought of as the Real World was actually an early program that failed. When they jacked in to what they originally thought of as the 'matrix', they were actually in the one program that succeeded in fooling the human mind.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a noise from above her. She looked up and saw a figure flying against the night sky, this figure was firing rapidly at the Twins. "Neo!" she called out, and saw the head look towards her, before it landed on the roof of the theatre. She stood, and jumped to meet him, she landed on the back of the Agents car, and then jumped again to get to the roof of the theatre.  
  
"Are you all right?" Neo asked her, looking her up and down to see if she was hurt or bleeding or anything.  
  
"No, I'm fine. I'm just glad you're here." She smiled.  
  
"The exit's below us?" Neo asked.  
  
Hiiro nodded, and Neo lifted her, jumped up, and then crashed through. The pay phone was ringing, "That'll be Nikole. You'll be okay calling Link?" Hiiro stated, looking back.  
  
"Yes, now go." Neo ordered.  
  
Hiiro picked up the phone, and was transported back to the world she had thought of was real.  
  
"So, Captain Sagamura. How'd it go?" Nikole asked tauntingly, removing the jack.  
  
"You know perfectly well how it went, Nikole." Hiiro replied angrily. Her hair was jet black, no red, same length. She was now wearing what appeared to be black rags.  
  
"Well, at least we know you can do all that stuff here you do in there." Nikole said, trying to sound uplifting.  
  
Hiiro walked to the computer, and watched the code fall down the screen, watching to find out what happened to Neo. "Not all of it. Only a small part. I can only do what requires the least amount focusing energy."  
  
"What do you think will happen? I mean, if we figure out how to get into the other tiers of the matrix?" Nikole asked.  
  
Hiiro turned and looked at him, "I have no clue." she muttered, as the rest of her crew came in from the mess hall.  
  
Well, that's it for now, kiddies, I hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for the next adventure of HAPPY SQUIRREL!!!!!!....um, I mean, The Matrix-Entertain the end. Second chapter---Neo, Trinity, and the King of dreams. 


End file.
